In The Wrong Shoes
by BLeedingxLullaby
Summary: Life is normal for Zero Kiryuu. Same routine, same threats from the same Day Class Students that have suddenly taken an interest in witchcraft. They attempt to take revenge on Zero, only to find that their precious Kaname-sama has been dragged into it as well! Yaoi-BL-m/-boy x boy KaZe-ZeKa
1. In The Wrong Shoes

A familiar banging sounded at the door, accompanied by the voice that made Zero groan every time he heard it. "Zero! It's time to get up! Zero, wake up!" he sighed irritably, knowing better than to try and ignore it. It never went away anyway, so why bother?

"Go away, I'm awake!" he snapped back tiredly, grumbling as he slipped out of the messy bed. He sighed, fingers running through his hair, immediately deciding the first thing to do: shower. At least the banging on the door had ceased. Yuuki, however, wasn't quite finished.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" she shouted through the door, before he heard her skip off across the house. With another sigh, he was on his feet, ignoring the aches that returned every morning, the hunger that burned to life each time he rose for the day, following him around like backround music. Zero brushed fingers over the marking on his neck, a gesture performed before he realized it. Grabbing a few necessities, the hunter unlocked his door, heading to the bathroom for a hot shower.

By the time he made it to where Yuuki and the Chairman were, he was all ready, but apparently he hadn't been fast enough (even though he hadn't exactly tried to be fast), because the other prefect was snagging a piece of breakfast in her mouth and dragging him out the door to class, the Chairman calling out behind them in his usual doting voice.

* * *

Classes dragged on as they usually did, Yuuki catching him and scolding him for snoozing under a tree during his break, and again for patrol at the gates. The part of the day he dreaded the most; screaming for their "Aidol-sempai!" and "Kaname-sama!" as they ignored the other prefect like she didn't exist.

Zero, hands shoved into his pockets, stood from his position under the tree as Yuuki scolded him again. "It's not safe to sleep outside! And on the ground, Zero!" Said person gave her a milder version of his usual death glare, receiving a punch in the chest.

"What was that for?" he questioned her, coughing from the impact.

"Don't give me that look! It's for your own good! You can use it on the day class students, they never listen to me!" she hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the gates. He did not look in a good mood as he approached the usual large crowd. They were all in huddled groups, doing different things. When they spotted him they looked very irritated, a lot of them biting their inner cheeks and growling at him. A dark aura seemed to surround him, as it followed the icy stare that chilled them into shrieks and made them jump back. There was one group, however, that caught his attention. "You're gonna regret everything you've done!" They hissed, and he recognized their faces. The week before, he'd caught them trying to sneak into the Moon Dorms, confiscating their equipment and giving them a well-deserved detention.

It seemed that today they were brewing something particular nasty. They'd tried several things, done several things in the past that had very little effect: cursing, shouting, sneaking, ganging up on him, setting traps for him. It seemed they were trying a new level of vengeance. "Is that _witchcraft_?" Yuuki asked in astonishment from behind him. He sighed, pressing a palm to his forehead; they looked like angry cats, planning trickery on the neighbor's dog. There was a potion in one of their hands, a sparkling dark purple powder that filled a glass vile, a thick old-looking book in another's, open and waiting.

The prefect effectively ignored them as he heard the gates begin to creak, he and Yuuki getting into position, her usual stance, the same requests for the day class girls to stand back and let the Night Class students through. He had an urge to pinch the bridge of his nose; the presence of vampires flooded his senses as he glared at the girls in front of him. But they ignored him as they squealed and squee'd in delight, and the usual shouts. "Aidol-sempai!" "Aido-sempai!" "Wild-Sempai!" "Kaname-sempai!" Kaname was at the front, Aido and Kaine flanking behind him, the rest falling into step gracefully.

And there was the usual "_Uwaaah!_" from Yuuki, being shoved nearly to the ground from getting distracted by her crush (whom she seemed to believe was a secret), Kaname. He smiled at her, as usual, thanking her for her hard work. But he seemed to feel the dirty look he was getting, the smile and warm look in his eyes fading as sienna hues found lavender ones. He _hmphed_ lightly, continuing to walk on.

It was then that he tuned into quiet mutterings, quiet only because the shouts of the rest of the day class students overrode them. They sounded like they were chanting, and Zero's eyes searched to find the source of it. But as soon as he turned back to the day class students, he found the three with the witchcraft material. Did they really believe in that kind of thing? Obviously, because the bottle was popped open and flung into Zero's face, making him cough and stumble back, only to bump into something, some_one_, who also began to cough at the angry cloud of sparkling powder that enveloped them both.

The three girls gasped. _"Kaname-sama!"_ The voices of the Night-class echoed this, but with a different tone. As the Day Class students had been said it in shock, they Night Class students shouted it in worry.

Everyone had taken a big step back, but as the dust began to clear, Kaname and Zero's vision began to blur around the edges, as the both simultaneously dropped to the ground in unconsciousness.

* * *

Kaname stirred, a headache pulsing at the back of his head as he began to wake up from the blackness that had suddenly swallowed his vision. The memories that had caused him to get there instantly came flooding back as he lay there. He'd been passing behind Zero, the bold prefect who gave him dirty looks on a daily basis. The pureblood had been about to say some smart-alec comment about the girls with the witchcraft to him, when a storm of glimmering purple lunged at them, exploding around them in a large cloud of powder that left them both in coughing fits. Then, nothing.

An unwelcomed thirst flared to life in the vampire's throat as he opened his eyes, sunlight filling his vision. Familiar scents filled his senses as he turned his head to see he was in the infirmary. There was another bed a little ways away, and Yuuki was looking down at the person in it worriedly. But as his eyes went to find the face of the other in the other bed, expecting to find Zero's, he found a different face; a face that was exceedingly familiar in all the wrong ways. Kaname immediately became alarmed at the sight, but controlled his face as he attempted to return his attention to the other brunette. "Yuuki?"

She turned with a gasp. "Zero! You're awake!" she said, coming to his bed. "When those girls threw that dust on you, it hit Kaname-sempai, too." She grumbled something incoherent under her breath, obviously aggravated. "I took them to the Chairman's office a little while ago, so I don't know what he did with them," she admitted.

"How long have we been out?" he asked, already having noted that it was very dark out.

"A few hours. Um…four hours. I've been on the night patrol, I came in just a few minutes ago to see if either of you were awake."

Kaname sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat up, looking down to register that his hand was not his own, that his pants were a dark navy instead of white. As he stood, Yuuki backed up, giving him space.

"At least their attempt at magic didn't work. You seem fine; you feel okay, right?" she asked. She had _no_ idea. He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile, mussing her hair before he returned his attention to the other bed. He walked over to it, looking down at his body, his peacefully sleeping face. Inhaling, he examined it with his senses; it didn't smell like Zero, so that was good.

But as he thought about it, he realized how awful the situation was. Zero, his most disobedient chess piece, would have full control of his body; at least, he assumed so. Who else would inhabit his body, and where would Zero be? Kaname reached down, index finger sliding across his cheek, curling through a dark lock of hair.

Though at the slightest touch, the figure stirred, groaning uncomfortably as he shifted, face pinching up unpleasantly, eyes slowly but surely blinking open to reveal sienna irises.


	2. Realizing The Misfortune

Zero felt a painful ache already there at the back of his head by the time he started to wake up. Maybe that was what had woken him up? The first thing he registered was that the ache in his throat wasn't there, and his senses were clearer. A hand came up to run through his hair, to hold the back of his throbbing head, when he found another difference. His hair was…softer, longer? Deciding to ignore it for now, Zero opened his eyes, light immediately stinging at them, but above it was a darkness that filled the light from the windows. The light was from an electric one, but there was a shadow, a figure below it, looking down at him. That wasn't…it didn't look like Yuuki. The shoulder's were too broad to be Yuuki, the hair the wrong color to be the Chairman. It took a couple blinks to clear the sleepiness away, but what his eyes found was not reassuring in the slightest.

Zero gasped and sat up in alarm, immediately inching back from himself as he did the same. But his face didn't look alarmed. It was blank, and his mind began searching for pieces to pull together as Yuuki looked at him from behind with worry. The awfulness of the situation dawned on him faster than it had Kaname. He was stuck in Kaname's body! The body of a true vampire, a pureblood! It was disgraceful. He didn't care that said person would be uncomfortable stuck in a lowly Level D's body, as well. In fact, he took little interest in it and paid it no mind.

He did, however, register that he was in the infirmary, remembering what had happened back at the gates when they were patrolling, letting the Night Class slip to class through the swarm of Day Class girls. Then…this was the fault of those witchcraft girls! He'd bumped into someone, hadn't he? Zero looked at the skin on his hand to see it wasn't as pale as his own. He had an idea as to who was in his body, but before he could confirm who it was, he heard "K-Kaname-sempai?" It was Yuuki, still looking at him with worry. Kaname had stood from his sitting position on the edge of the bed, but the dark navy pants still brushed the edge of it.

"Yuuki," Kaname said, turning to the girl. Remembering not to smile, as it was not the right face to do so, "Go patrol ahead of me. I need to talk to Kuran-sempai." Yes, that was best. He had just woken up and already Zero had begun to make him look like a fool. She gave one last glance at Zero, bowed, and sprinted out. Zero stared after her, until my attention was grabbed again with a "Kiryuu." Zero 'tched', flinging the blankets aside and getting out of the bed. "We need to find those girls," he said. Zero looked highly uncomfortable, and Kaname watched him make terrible use of his face. It was still pinched up, angry, sour. Kaname ran his fingers through his hair, acknowledging that it wasn't the right texture. "You know how we're going to have to play this out, don't you, _Kuran-sempai_?" Kaname said, and that one sentence let Zero know full well how this would have to be done. He sighed irritably. "Now control yourself and stop trying to glare. It looks horrible with my face."

"Shut up," he muttered, and immediately he looked startled. It was the wrong voice. Zero himself sighed. He had yet to make a sound, and the one he did, did not sound like his own. Of course, that was to be expected, wasn't it? But when it happened, it still caught him by surprise. With a deep breath, his face smoothed out, and he turned to himself, to Kaname, with a blank face. Though the other beat him to the answer before he could ask a question.

"Yuuki said that she had taken them to the Chairman. They might be back at their dorms and sleeping already, so it is a possibility we have to wait until tomorrow." Zero sighed, shrugging his shoulders, getting more irritated just standing there. He felt his face begin to pinch up again, eyes closed, when he heard the sound of glass cracking behind him. "Control yourself until we can find them. My powers are tied into my emotions; we don't need you tearing up half the school," he hissed, retrieving a couple of jackets near the door and throwing the white one at Zero. He took it, muttering complaints under his breath, pulling it on as he neared the door, following Kaname out of the infirmary and to the Chairman's office.

"Zero-kun! Kaname-kun!" he sang, looking pleased to see them up and about. "Feeling better already? Yuuki told me what happened by the gates. I take it you're both-"

"Chairman," Kaname started. "Yuuki said that she sent those three girls who started the incident to you."

At this, the Chairman's face sobered up a little. "Yes, well. I gave them a week of detention. They're 'witchcraft' materials were taken, and I sent them back to their dorms about an hour ago." At this Zero sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair and pressing his palm to his forehead, eyes closed. "Eh? Eh? Did something else happen?" The blond man sounded puzzled.

"Nothing. We'll be going now," Kaname said, grabbing Zero by the arm that was up in his hair and dragging him out the door, leaving a very confused Chairman behind.

Kaname kept dragging Zero out until they were outside, before letting go and turning to him. "Now, here's the deal."

* * *

Zero and Kaname separated to the appropriate dorms, Moon and Sun. No one was back from class yet in the Moon Dorms as Zero stormed through, slamming the bedroom door to Kaname's room. The scent of vampires was everywhere here. But he couldn't smell Kaname in here. Since everyone was adjusted to their own scent, and Kaname's was the one he had, the room wasn't overpowered with it. Locking his door, Zero threw the jacket off, not really caring that he'd ditched it on the floor, pulling the tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. Both of these were dropped on a nearby chair as he went straight for the bed. No more thinking for today. Maybe he'd wake up with his own face again; who knew?

* * *

Kaname sighed lightly as he returned to the darkened, simple dorm that Zero inhabited. The window was open, letting a decent chill glide through the room. The bed was a wreck, but there wasn't really anything that styled the room. His face darkened as he neared the window, looking outside to see the Night Class filing out of class, the lot of them looking worried. The only plan he could think of that had any chance of working was for he and Zero to fill each others roles to the best of their abilities. At least, that was the plan; he knew how to pose as Zero on the outside well enough. The only problem was the others cooperation. How hard would he try to control himself? The only ones they were to confront as themselves were the ones that had done this to them, and they could not do it separately. At least he'd gotten the hunter to agree, though very unwillingly and very irritated.

Kaname shut the window, pulling the curtains closed. He went to the closet as he slipped the coat off, hanging it up. Not really knowing what to do with anything else, he slipped his shoes off and undid his tie, laying down on the small lumpy mattress, closing his eyes. The vampire drifted into an uneasy sleep as he thought more about the situation he and Zero were now crammed in.

* * *

**So here's the second chapter.**

**I know it starts out a little boring, and I'm sorry if it seems to plow ahead too fast or if something doesn't make sense. **

**Please Review so I know how I'm doing, as this is my first fanfiction [and hopefully not my last]. **

**Ideas come to me at a fast pace, so as long as I don't run out of them then updates will be coming in rather frequently. **

**Criticize and give your opinion, it would be a great help! **

**[If there aren't that many reviews, I get worried that my writing is terrible.]**

**Next chapter will be released soon: "Playing the Part"  
**


	3. Playing The Part

An irrefutable pounding woke the vampire from his sleep, making him reflexively hiss at the light that flooded in through the curtains that were obviously not thick enough. "Zero! Zero, Get up!" Yuuki called through the door. Kaname sighed heavily, dragging himself off the lumpy, uncomfortable mattress as he remembered his disposition. He hunched his shoulders a moment, before squaring them and opening the door a crack, glaring down at Yuuki, who nearly popped him in the face from banging on the door. She looked startled to see the door open, pulling her hands behind her. "Hurry up and start getting ready, you're going to be late!" she said. The short brunette herself looked half ready; her uniform with no jacket, no shoes, and hair flying in every direction possible as she skipped away.

Kaname sighed, closing the door and pressing his forehead to it. As the sleepiness faded away, he felt the hunger crawl back up into his throat, making itself known. It had been there the day before, as well, when he'd woken up the first time in the wrong body. Turning to Zero's room, the vampire began rummaging through things, searching and digging until he found what he was looking for: blood tablets.

After retrieving a glass of water from the kitchen, Kaname returned to the room, the vampire attempted to take them. Of course, he found the reason Zero seemed to starve himself to the point of attacking the only bait that offered. The vampire hunched over in pain, nearly falling to his knees as he coughed violently, clutching at his chest and wheezing painfully as it spilled back out of his mouth, the blood tablets skittering on the carpet. He gasped, setting the glass of water down on the carpet and slumping against the door.

"Zero! Zero, are you okay?" Yuuki called through the door. She must have heard him go into a coughing fit.

"I'm fine, leave me," he answered back impatiently, voice hoarse. Kaname realized it only made the thirst worse, as now he could smell her through the door. Catching his breath, the vampire picked up the glass of water again, pushing to his feet and setting it on the dresser before marching back into the closet.

* * *

The Night Class could _feel_ the dark aura surrounding their leader's bedroom as they filed back into the dorms, and it left them unsettled. Had something happened? Was he feeling sick from what had happened at the gates? Zero had done his best to ignore his surroundings, burying himself in the covers and almost immediately passing out, though his was anything but peaceful.

A light knock sounded at the door. "Kaname-sama." Zero's eyes snapped open with a start, and the windows cracked inconsiderately, barely managing to hold together as they rattled in their frames. There was a long pause outside the door. "…Classes will start soon." It was Seiren on the other side of the door. _Kuran's guard dog_, he thought bitterly. Only she wouldn't be afraid to approach his room. But when she finished speaking, Zero could hear her walk away from the door. At least she didn't talk that much.

With a sigh, he sat up, yanking the covers from on top of him and standing. The cracks had left spider web-like patterns in the glass. "Shit," he muttered, eyes searching for another door, a bathroom. Sure enough, he found one. Unbuttoning the shirt, Zero walked over to it, letting it fall to the floor. As soon as he walked inside the bathroom he found the mirror, grimacing at the reflection. It did make the Pureblood's face look awful. Sighing, he smoothed out his expression again, moving to turn the shower on. The male went to finish getting undressed, but he froze and almost blushed when he realized that Kaname hadn't worn anything under the uniform. He shook his head, shaking off the pants as he stepped into the shower.

Showered, dried, and dressed, Zero walked down the stairs, only able to control his face to an extent. His irritation grew as he neared the vampires waiting downstairs. When they spotted him, they stood, turned, and bowed. Zero stopped, startled for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing toward the door. They didn't ask what was wrong with him—even though they could practically see his veins popping with frustration—which Zero thought was pretty damn smart of them, for vampires. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and the Night Class fell into step behind him. He could feel the stares he was getting as he opened the doors, the chatter of the Day Class girls filling his ears while he walked to the gates.

Sighing heavily, Zero tried to draw in his irritation, to smother it as the gates creaked open and the sound of the squeals got louder, as if on cue. "Please stay back!" he heard Yuuki shout, and his eyes went to find her. She paused when I glanced at her, and I did my best to give a reassuring smile. With this face, fake smiles felt almost natural. That told him that Kaname must have faked smiles a lot.

Thinking on it, the next face his eyes went to find was his own. Sure enough, lilac eyes were turned toward him. Though the face and eyes were his own, the look in them was most certainly _not_. "Kuran-sempai," he said, and the Night Class stopped. I narrowed my eyes at him, continuing until were shoulder to shoulder. "The Day Class girls are waiting in the Chairman's office for us at this moment."

He felt his shoulders relax, a sigh escaping him. _Thank_ _**God**_, he thought, nodding. "I'll wait for you to finish here," he said, continuing on. He could feel the confusion flow off the Night Class, but they followed again when he started moving again, only to pause when he stopped and turned off to the side, leaning against a tree. "I have business to take care of. I'll catch up with you in a little while," he said. The bowed their heads, continuing on.

When the last of the Day Class students were gone, Kaname looked back at Yuuki, the last person there besides Zero. At least, he turned to say something to hurt when he felt a heavy impact on his back, sending him into a painful coughing fit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zero cringe in pain, hunched over. "Yuuki," Kaname squeezed out through gritted teeth.

"I'll start the night patrol without you, but if you ditch again I'm going to come hunt you down and drag you out here tomorrow." She hissed, taking off.

"Ugh…" Zero groaned as the pain faded, standing straight with a deep breath of air. "The hell…was that…?" he asked accusingly. Kaname just shook his head. Breathing in through his nose, "We'll have to ask them."

When they reached the Chairman's office, the pain had faded. When the doors open and they spotted Kaname (Zero), they jumped to their feet and bowed. "Kaname-kun, Zero-kun, would you like to tell me what this is about?"

Since Zero wasn't exactly the best speaker, Kaname explained with Zero's mouth. "We need to speak to them in private about _what they did yesterday_." The Chairman looked unsure for a moment, but his eyes went to Zero and he sighed as he came out from behind his desk.

"I trust you to keep him from doing anything rash," he said, and Zero grimaced as the doors closed behind them.

Running his fingers through his hair, "Now can I?" he asked, requiring permission to act like himself at last. Kaname nodded, and Zero glanced at the three girls, sending a murderous glare at them that made them squeak and shake, inching back.

"You cast a spell on us yesterday. What was it suppose to do?" Kaname demanded smoothly, with a straight face, but the way he said it let them know that he expected an answer.

"We're sorry!" They said in unison. "It was only meant for one person. It was meant to bring him misfortune, and we added two doses so it would happen twice. The effect was supposed to be bad luck, but it changed when it happened to the both of you. It only said that the misfortune of the two would be intertwined." This came from the blond, the one who had been holding the book.

"What…what did it do to you?" another asked; she'd been holding the potion.

"We switched bodies, that's what it did to us!" Zero snapped at them, and they looked at him, piecing together his scariness, horror freezing them down to their toes.

"_K-Kaname-sama_?" They shrieked, looking at Zero (Kaname). He sighed, pulling away from his position leaning against the wall. "We just need you to change us back."

Zero didn't think they could get any paler. "W-well… it wasn't a potion with an antidote… you have to wait until it wears off…" the last girl said.

"How long?" Zero demanded.

They shook their heads. "We don't know. It could take days, weeks… months…" They trailed off. _Years_ lingered unsaid in the air, and Zero began to tremble with anger.

Hands landed on Zero's shoulders from behind, pushing him back to the floor. Kaname sat on his stomach, crossing his arms, to keep the other from lunging at the Day Class students. "Oi, what are—_get off me_!" Zero struggled under him, and Kaname moved so that his knees were pinning the other's forearms.

Turning to the shocked females, "You may want to leave before he gets up," he suggested. They bolted, squealing, and disappearing down the hall.

"_Kaname!"_ Zero hissed underneath him, struggling. They both winced at the pain Kaname inflicted on them with his knees. Zero didn't notice it, as he was the one the pain was bouncing off of. Before, it had been the other way around, but it seemed the other ignored it.

Kaname lifted his knees ever so slightly, but it was enough. Zero lunged at him, ripping claws down his chest, making them both gasp in pain, stopping the hunter in his tracks. He looked shocked. Kaname had anticipated Zero attacking him; what he hadn't expected was the thirst to flare through his body, making him writhe and grit his teeth. "Ugh…" when his eyes found his face again, they were a glowing scarlet, enhancing his vision, tainting it with red. "I figured out," he squeezed out with a strained voice, "why you don't take the blood tablets."

Zero _'tched,'_ getting a light shadow of the hunger that burned through his own body. "Zero." Kaname grabbed his attention again, but the other looked highly unpleased. "Until this _hex_ wears off, _I will feed your body_," he almost hissed it. "My body can be sustained on blood tablets, so you don't have to feed until it wears off; _if_ it wears off."

Kaname reached up and grabbed Zero by the tie, yanking him down so his neck met his lips. Shuddering unpleasantly at the tongue that licked the skin on his neck, he braced himself as teeth tore into his neck, making him hiss in pain.

Maybe it was because Kaname was too wrapped up in his hunger to think, or that he had never felt hunger to this extent. Whatever the case, his legs came up at Zero's hips, knees straddling his waist and making the other jump in surprise. _"Kaname,"_ Zero spit his name like it was poison, but the other only bit down harder. "_Kaname, let go_," he hissed again, grabbing his shoulders and pushing. What was he _doing_? Was he crazy?

Zero had no doubt in that theory as Kaname let go of his neck, gasping as he slumped back to the floor. His eyes closed, blood dripping down his jaw. Zero sighed, eyebrows furrowing together impatiently. He successfully ignored the legs that were still lax at his waist. "You're face is a mess," he muttered, realizing the wrong in that sentence. _**My**__ face is a mess_, he thought bitterly, wiping a little bit of it away with his thumb. A tongue flicked out and licked it off his finger, making him jump. Did…had really just done that? Lilac eyes opened, and Zero got the feeling that the other was thinking about something he shouldn't be.

Sighing irritably, Zero got to his feet, dragging the dazed other up with him. "Clean your face off and go find Yuuki. She's probably still patrolling out there by herself." Turning, he added bitterly, "I have to get to class."

* * *

**Okay, so there a lot of hints at KaZe and problems to come in the future.**

**There's a possibility that it could last forever, oh noes D:  
**

**But being in the wrong body isn't the only problem this hex will cause them.  
**

**What will happen if someone finds out? Someone like Yuuki?  
**

**Next Chapter: "Going Through the Motions"  
**

**[Please R&R your thoughts and opinions! They are greatly appreciated!]  
**


	4. Going Through The Motions

Had that really just happened? What exactly _had_ happened? _Too many things, that's for damn sure,_ Zero thought, wiping the blood off his neck, finding that the puncture wounds had already cleared up. There were several reasonable excuses circling in his head as to why he had let the other do that. One, it was his own body, so he could feed it without suffering the guilt of being a monster. Two, Kaname finally had an insight as to what it was like to be an ex-human. Now he had the opportunity to holding the Bloody Rose without it trying to reject him, and the obligation to point it at any of his own kind that threatened the peace of the academy. What a rueful way of getting revenge. Though there was a third reason, and Zero hated to admit it, but he hadn't been able to reject the other because he was in shock. Too many things had happened in too little a time span. Even Kaname admitting to the struggle of the blood lust and proposing such an idea, so quickly and easily, had stopped him from fighting, his brain still trying to register it, much less what to do about it. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his threat to Yuuki; for now.

There were several downfalls to this complication, and fewer benefits. One of those downfalls was constantly stuck in an air of vampires. All of them were on edge because of the bad vibes that were coming off him like a black aura, though all he was doing was sitting there, eyes closed, irritation growing, trying not to jump or lose it on the other vampires. Just being stuck with them made his temper worse, trigger-finger twitching. In the lower seats Aido and Ruka were butting heads, what about Zero had no idea. Rima and Shiki were munching on pocky, dully watching Ichijou who dutifully attempted to separate the two barking vampires down below. Seiren was unaffected by his bad mood, as she seemed somehow unaffected by everything. In fact, on a day to day basis Zero barely noticed her, even though she constantly tailed after Kaname, camouflaged. Like a perfect assassin, the most dedicated and loyal servant. Out of all the vampires, she was one of the few that made him cautious. There was no hesitation in her when it came to her master's wishes; with a command to see out, she was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Kaname, on the other hand, had easily tracked Yuuki by her scent, making her aware that he'd come for the patrol. Once or twice he wandered by the classrooms, and even from his distance, he could _see_ rather than feel the negative energy that fumed around Zero. It was the same as when he glared at the Day Class students. It made Kaname sigh; would he ever grow up?

He was supposed to watch for Day Class students, right? Make sure there weren't any sneaking around while the vampires were out of the dorms.

The vampire found himself often stopping and sighing, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. This was pitiful, disgraceful! His thoughts constantly circled back to his circumstances. To be stuck in Zero's body, of all people. A vampire (in denial) as low as a Level D, an ex-human and hunter. And with this awful thirst that the body came with. It was the other's fault that they were stuck in this situation in the first place anyway! Feeding off of his own body, forced to venture into the sunlight when he was use to sleeping during the daylight hours. And he had regrettably quenched this thirst that didn't belong to him, but knowing that it wouldn't last, and it wouldn't last long, aggravated him to a further extent. The idea of using Zero's hands to choke the hunter's own body was tempting. The pureblood didn't care that the other was stuck with this thirst, so long as he stayed away from Yuuki; it wasn't his problem, and he would be pissed if the other made it his. There was no way in hell he would allow himself to be dragged down, and he'd be damned if the other managed to drag him into it.

…Had he really just thought that?

Shaking his head, Kaname scented the wind, catching the scent of two humans nearby. At least they were smart enough not to come alone. But there wasn't much intelligence beyond that that he acknowledged as he turned his attention toward them. He didn't bother running to their location, simply walked there. Should he run? Was he supposed to? Yuuki certainly would have. And what was he suppose to do when he caught them, red handed? Regrettably, he had to think, _What would Zero do_? It was an awful thought that made the vampire grimace.

As expected, when he found the students, they were both girls, one with brown hair and the other with black. Then he had to do something that he wasn't use to do. Taking a deep breath, Kaname marched toward the huddle of bushes.

"Oi! What are you doing out here at this hour? You should be in the dorms!" he said, very loudly, angrily. It was strange, but Zero's body was use to it. Kaname had not raised his voice that loud, or acted so impulsively in a long time. It was a part of coping with his powers, and he would not admit even to himself that it was a relief to not have to worry about it for once.

The girls squeaked and whirled, a camera in one of their hands. He snatched it from them, not bothering to ask. "Hey!" she reeled, trying to get it back. That was, until he glared at her, making them veer away, to step back.

"Detention! For the both of you! It's against rules to be outside past dark!"

They whined. "It's not fair! We barely get to see them, you don't understand!" the brunette argued, trying to persuade him; to do what, he wasn't sure, but he had a general idea, and wasn't falling for it.

The other seemed this. "Forget it, Momoko-chan, he wouldn't understand anyway."

Kaname ran his fingers through silver locks. "Both of you back to your dorms immediately," he snapped, and they marched away, glaring, shoulders slumped, muttering curses and whatnot under their breath.

Though, as soon as they started to troop away, he heard "Zero!" It was Yuuki, running into the clearing.

"Yuuki. Will you make sure these two return to their room? And take this," he said, slinging the camera around her neck.

"Oh. Okay, you keep patrolling then." She said, smiling confidently, turning to the Day Class girls with a strict face and continuing them in their angry stride back to the Sun Dorms.

_Oooh boy_, he thought dreadfully. This _is going to be a loooong night_.

* * *

By the time Zero and Kaname returned the dorms, they were frustrated and tired, a headache beating at the back of their skulls. Zero's mind had been practically numbed over with the unmasked energy of so many vampires at once.

Kaname was used to getting very little sleep, or sleeping uneasily, so he spent half the time in the dorm rummaging through Zero's things. He had little taste in fashion, most clothes plain and boring, solid colors. He'd found the image of him under the cherry blossom trees, Yuuki peeking over his shoulder with a happy face. He recognized her handwriting on the image. There was a minimum of personal taste in this room, and best he could find was the music that Zero listened to, and the selection surprised him. Putting everything back where he found it, not really caring that it wasn't shoved back exactly _how_ he found it, Kaname took the top half of the uniform off, slipping out of his shoes and sprawling out on the bed, placing the earphones accordingly and browsing through Zero's music selection on the music device.

* * *

**Okay, so I tried to wrap in everyone's requests while writing this next chapter.**

**More dialogue, more in depth thoughts instead of playing the "2-D characters" despite the personalities being accurate,  
**

**as well as the reason behind why Zero didn't fight on the blood thing more, and how Kaname is coping with the thirst,  
**

**and how they're both coping with each others' lives. [ xD ]  
**

**I'm glad someone thought it was funny.  
**

**Feel free to request more things, and I'll definitely take them into consideration.  
**

**More input = better results! [Please Read&Review, they are appreciated]  
**

**Next Chapter: "False Reassurance"  
**


	5. False Reassurance

The vampire had fallen asleep with music drowning out the silence blessedly, curled on his side with the music player tucked under the pillow. Though eventually he tuned into the incessant hammering on his door, pulling out one of the headphones to realize it was Yuuki. "Zero?" The way she said made it seem like she'd been doing it for a few minutes.

Kaname groaned at the sunlight that overloaded his vision, painting the room in painful clarity. "I'm awake, I'm awake," he called back tiredly, loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, okay. Well, hurry! Half an hour until classes start!" she said, the music was still playing in one ear, so he didn't hear her walk away, but he assumed she had.

"Once upon a time…" the music hummed in his ear. Pulling the device out from under the pillow, he looked at the screen. "…Forever sweet…" Lullaby was the name of the song, by some band whose name he didn't know how to pronounce. "…Is to know why…" Kaname tucked it in his pocket, rolling onto his back and sat up, pulling himself out of the bed.

* * *

The next few days went on starting like this every morning for him. The music seemed to act as a mediator for his parched throat, something to take his attention off of it every morning and night until the hunger became painful, making him almost double over in pain. Several times, Zero had caught him humming songs from his playlist, and finally he'd caught on that Kaname had done some snooping, and had been snapped at and scolded about going into other people's things. But the issue of his thirst was still the same. He knew it wouldn't last long, and he hated it. The burning in his throat, in his chest, grew worse enough to keep him up at night.

He'd gone to Zero again, pulling him off to a side after half a week, and though very unwillingly, he'd persuaded the other into it long enough for him to sink his teeth in. Though he'd gotten a good fill, the feeding had ended very abruptly, with the other shoving him back and taking off.

What the hell?

Another few days passed, and when he'd gone to Zero for a third time—and he easily admitted that it was starting to become easier to let himself feed on his own body, though it disgusted him that it was so—he was immediately rejected, and the other had walked off before Kaname had even had a chance to argue or question him.

* * *

What was his problem? Kaname just didn't understand him. And it infuriated him. There was more shame being put on Kaname for doing it then there was on Zero. The other had refused him four times already. It had been a week and a half since he'd last fed. What was the sudden issue?

"Ugh…." Kaname lay curled up on Zero's bed, hunched over his chest and stomach, the music player bundled up on the floor. The vampire gasped and groaned in pain, tossing and turning, sleep out of the question as it had been the few nights before. Nothing soothed it; the tablets made it worse, impossibly worse, until he felt like smashing his head against the wall if he thought it would stop it, if it would knock him out, just for a little while.

Several times in the past few days he'd snapped at Yuuki, making her hiss and argue back. But she'd caught onto the problem; she knew what was wrong with him, and every time he snapped her now, she grew sympathetic, trying to offer herself.

Even through the pain, through a mind clouded with bloodlust, he knew that wasn't right. That was the one thing he would reject at any costs. If he took her offer, he was no better than Zero.

_Zero…_ he thought angrily, desperately, body shaking with the effort to keep himself anchored to the bed, sweat clinging to his skin. Anything to keep him shredding out of the room out of the room, to keep him from tearing after Yuuki's blood, or the blood of an innocent bystander. The thoughts were unbelievingly tempting, the urges shameful, despicable.

How dare that hunter!

It was not his place to tell him what he could and could not do! It was not his body, it wasn't his blood. It was the hunter's fault Kaname had gotten trapped in this mess, yet he dare think he had the right to refuse him? That repulsive, rude, arrogant little… Was this some kind of sick twisted revenge? Was that what this was, was that why he was letting him suffer?

Kaname grit his teeth together to keep from screaming, to keep himself from losing it and going after somebody. He would show him… Zero had little power over his body, he knew nothing about it!

* * *

The vampire somehow made it through the night, glancing at the clock now and then. He was up before anyone else, throwing on the Day Class uniform, securing shoes on his feet before he nearly stomped out of the house like a raging storm. He would catch that Kiryuu by surprise. He would not let him run away this time.

Blessedly, the main entrance to the Moon Dorms was empty; all the vampires had retreated to their own rooms already. Good.

Zero must have been tired. Kaname didn't know the reason, though he didn't exactly care, but the other seemed totally off guard when the doors burst open; he hadn't sensed Kaname coming.

He shot up into a sitting position on the bed, black shirt half way unbuttoned. He flung the doors closed behind him without breaking stride, immediately going for Zero with a blinding speed, forcing the other back down by a hand on his throat. He looked shocked, but when he let his eyes fill with the glowing scarlet, Zero snapped out of it, immediately knowing what the other wanted.

"Get off!" he hissed, struggling underneath the pureblood, trying to push him off as he had before. But Kaname ignored him completely and utterly, legs straddling the other's waist as he shoved the others' hands away, pinning them to the bed. Zero jolted when he felt a tongue sweep across the side of his neck slowly, hungrily. He began to struggle again when teeth bit down without warning, making him gasp.

"Ugh… let…" he tried to protest angrily, suddenly weak. At some point he'd started squirming underneath Kaname, rather than outright struggling against his hold. Thoughts that didn't circle around the luscious, heavenly blood that flowed into his mouth slowly began to file back into existence inside his head. He became aware of the gasping above him, Zero's groaning and rigid fidgeting underneath him, letting him register that his legs were straddling his waist.

Zero tried to push him off, feeling his grip loosen slightly. Kaname growled, biting down harder to keep the other still, when he heard it: a loud, heat-filled moan from the body beneath him, the mouth above him that panted. The vampire pulled back, surprised, pulling up enough to see his face, shamelessly blushing like a madman, eyes squeezed shut, lips pressed together into a thin line.

Kaname stared like he couldn't believe it. He was _blushing_? _Why?_ What in all that roamed the earth had—

He stopped.

He knew. Everything clicked together like a bunch of jigsaw pieces, and he had found the last piece.

**Zero **_**liked**_** being bitten. **

Had that been the reason why he had been abruptly shoved away the last time he'd fed? Why he'd run at any hints Kaname left that he wanted blood? Looking at him now, watching him try and control his face, feeling his heated skin, the vampire had no doubt that that was the reason behind everything.

"_Kaname_," Zero groaned, irritated, finally opening his eyes, eyebrows furrowing together, glaring up at him weakly. "_Get off_," he hissed.

Kaname had a horrible, awful thought. He almost didn't want to look, didn't want to make sure it was true, didn't want to know.

But he did. He had to. It was _his_ body.

Zero seemed unable to pick himself up off the bed at the moment, or too shove him off, demand he leave. For that, Kaname was mildly glad, though why that was so, he was sure he wouldn't appreciate.

Kaname maneuvered lower until he was no longer straddling the others' waist, now up on his hands and knees, and looked down, let his eyes trail down past his chest, past the black shirt, eyes lowering to just below his waist.

_Sonofa__**Bitch,**_ Kaname cursed in head, along with a dozen other curse words he suddenly knew that spewed out in his anger. "_**Zero**_**,**" the vampire growled out through gritted teeth, like it angered him just to say his name. He nearly shook with instant rage as his eyes slowly traveled back to the others' face, who still seemed unaware of the situation.

_Fuck_. He couldn't leave this situation as it was. He couldn't leave Zero to deal with it by himself. The thought was disgusting. It was Kaname's body, Kaname's hands; but it didn't matter. It would be Zero controlling his hands, Zero touching him. It was one of the most God-awful sick and twisted thing to happen to him in the cruel, dark world they lived in.

The pureblood sat back on his knees, letting the others' eyes linger lower, trying to find what he was missing. He watched the alarm flash through his eyes, and Zero began to squirm beneath him again, struggling to free his legs, fighting to sit up and pull away. There were no words, he just aimed to escape, though he was desperately failing.

Everyone knew their own body like no other, right? So it would make this easier, end it faster. With that twisted logic in mind, Kaname snatched up one of the arms trying to shove him away, ripping the sleeve away. His teeth found his wrist, nibbling gently, feeling the other fall slack with a surprised whimper. "_What are…stop! Don—uwaah!" _Kaname pushed him back against the bed, abandoning his arm and going for his neck again. Zero shivered when his tongue slowly lapping at his unblemished neck.

"_Hn…ugh…Kaname—hm!"_

The shirt was shredded like an innocent bystander, and Kaname's hands slipped under what was left of the uniform, making Zero gasp at the cold, unexpected touch, back arching away from the bed involuntarily. He wasn't even fighting him anymore, just laying there writhing on the bed like a fish out of water. Kaname was simply trying to keep a handle on his rage, having attacked the shirt in the process of not hurting his own body.

Zero trembled lightly, hands clamped over his mouth to keep himself from making any loud noises so all that escaped him were quiet, indecipherable whimpers. Pulling his hands away from his mouth, Kaname leaned down, kissing him, the other easily welcoming him, kissing him back. He nibbled on his lower lip, and the other opened his mouth, letting his tongue snake into his mouth, playing with their tongues, making Zero moan wantonly into the kiss, making the other aware of how close to the edge he was.

Kaname squeezed lightly with his hand down below, just a little, just once, but it was enough. Zero broke the kiss with a gasp, letting out a strangled cry as he gripped the others' arms hard enough to bruise, back arching as he released his pleasure into Kaname's hand. His hands fell away, breathing ragged as he slumped against the bed, limp.

The pureblood drew away until he was no longer touching the other, who curled up on his side, yanking the blanket over his head and hiding in silence, shaking.

He didn't hesitate. The vampire immediately turned, and it took all he had to keep from running from the room like a bat out of hell. He stormed out of the Moon Dorms, his rage like a bad omen that disturbed the entire Night Class as he retreated to his room.

First thing after reaching after his destination, he jumped in the shower, scrubbing long and hard, a natural glare shaping his face every time he opened his eyes.

When he returned to his room, he immediately made grabs for the music player, flomping onto the bed halfhazardly, water droplets flying and smoothing down his smooth, pale skin.

Only a pair of gray sweats covered his body as he placed the earphones in his ears, letting it start up again where it had left off. "…Dead visions in your name…" Kaname felt dawn pressing like a cool hand against the darkness. "…Dead memories in my head…" The hunger had kept him up all night with its undeniable craving for blood. Even though it had been quenched now, the pureblood was sure that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep in the small time span between now and when Yuuki came to get him up.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**So here's the first half of Chapter 5. **

**Half, okay? _Half_. Because I flippin' _felt like it_.**

**My computer shut down after I'd typed 3,000 words.**

**And I was pissed. So I apologize for taking longer with this chapter.**

**R&R and I'll try and have the next half finished soon. Soon.**

**Like, within the next week. **

**And I started to add in random music bits. **

**Because I love music, and I felt like it.**

**And. I already have 1,000 views on this, and only 17 reviews.**

**I demand more reviews! I'm gonna start requiring a minimum amount of reviews per chapter, I swear it!**

**Demand I tell you! Before I release more chapters.**

**.x. Please continue. **


End file.
